Baby Holmes-Lestrade
by beargirl1393
Summary: Greg and Mycroft had been dating for two years by the time Sherlock came back. He had thought that was the easy part, forgiving his partner for lying to him about his best friend's 'death'. Little did he know that Mycroft would abandon him after finding out that he was pregnant. What will Greg do when Mycroft contacts him again and wants to be part of the child's life?


A/N: I'm still working on my other fics, but I had this idea and I thought it was good for the Let's Write Sherlock: Challenge 12. This is only the first part, but the remaining chapters likely won't be up until I finish 'A Lion & A Snake'.

Edit: In case it's not obvious, this story has slash and male pregnancy.

* * *

**Did you find out what you're having? –JW**

_Yeah, I did. I almost decided to keep it a surprise until the end, but I've had too many surprises already. –GL_

**I can see why you wouldn't be keen for another surprise. Well? –JW**

_It's a girl! I can already tell that she's going to be a little heartbreaker. –GL_

**Takes after her dad, then. Have you heard anything from His Highness? –JW**

_Not a word. I thought it was because of that CAM bloke you were talking about, and then trying to get Sherlock out of trouble after all of that mess…but it's been months, John. –GL_

**That's rough. Did he tell you anything before he faffed off? –JW**

_He said he 'needed time to think'. I'm bloody five months gone, how much more time does he need. –GL_

_I just…I don't know. I thought things were pretty serious between us, but then he just left…-GL_

**It's always hard, trying to figure out what a Holmes is thinking. I couldn't tell you what Sherlock's thinking half of the time. –JW**

_Yeah, but at least Sherlock was there for you when you found out about Oliver. He was over the moon. –GL_

**It was sweet, I'll admit. –JW**

_It was adorable, and he's a better parent than anyone would think. –GL_

_You are too, in case that wasn't obvious. –GL_

**I got it, but thanks. And you're right, he's excellent with Oliver. So, I don't think you should count Mycroft out of the picture yet. –JW**

_Mycroft and Sherlock are different. –GL_

**They are, but they also have a lot of similarities. Take it from someone who would know, that man loved you. –JW**

_Yeah, 'loved'. Past tense, John. God knows what he thinks now. –GL_

**I think he was worried. And, instead of talking to you about it like a rational human being, he decided that it was better to run. –JW**

**And since he is a Holmes, he thinks that he knows better than anyone else. –JW**

**Speaking of Holmeses, does Mummy Holmes know what her eldest did? –JW**

_No, I haven't told her. I only met the woman once, and it was an accident. I don't know how to tell her about this. –GL_

_It's not like I can just phone her up and say, "Hi, it's Greg Lestrade. You probably don't remember me, we only met once for about five minutes, but it turns out I'm pregnant with your granddaughter. Oh and Mycroft isn't telling you this because he faffed off to God knows where.' –GL_

**She'd strangle him. –JW**

_Probably, and he's a bastard but I'm not letting his mother commit filicide. –GL_

**She'll need to know at some point, Greg. It's her granddaughter. –JW**

_I know, and I want her to be able to spend time with the Holmeses, but I don't want to put them in the middle between me and Mycroft. –GL_

_Mrs. Holmes is sweet, but she would probably try to meddle, and I don't need anyone trying to fix this. –GL_

**Other than Mycroft. –JW**

_Other than Mycroft, yeah. But, that's not going to happen. –GL_

**If he does come back, I hope you make him work for it. Don't just forgive him right away. –JW**

_You're one to talk. –GL_

**I nearly throttled Sherlock when he came back from 'being dead'. –JW**

_And you were living together again and back to solving cases before the week was out. –GL_

_The pair of you were married a few months later. –GL_

**Oi, you know we had been planning on getting married before…everything. –JW**

_I do, but you see my point. –GL_

**Yes, fine. But regardless of how hypocritical it is for me to say it, you should make sure he has a good excuse before you forgive him. –JW**

_Pot meet kettle? You're right though. It's just…-GL_

**I'd offer to take you out for a pint to talk about it but, well…-JW**

_That'll have to wait for another few months. –GL_

**Longer if you nurse. –JW**

_Don't remind me. That's on my list of things to think about. –GL_

**You'll figure it out, with or without His Highness. –JW**

_Thanks, John. –GL_

**Don't mention it. Come over soon so I can see the latest scan photo of my goddaughter. –JW**

_You and Sherlock will spoil her rotten. –GL_

**Of course we will, just like you do Oliver. –JW**

_I can't help it, he's adorable. –GL_

**That he is. He's also trying to get into something he shouldn't, so I'll talk to you later. –JW**

_Talk to you later. –GL_

Three hours later, when Greg was getting ready to go home after work, he got another text. Thinking it was from John, he opened it without a second thought, freezing once he actually read it.

_**Gregory, would it be possible for us to meet somewhere? I believe that we have much to discuss. -MH**_


End file.
